Corriente esplendorosa
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Vivencias, reflexiones al momento de la muerte, completamente encerrado todo en su bóveda carmesí que se situaba en su pecho, los más importantes, cada uno de sus errores, aciertos que afectaron su vida, entre ellos ella.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Punto de vista.

_Blablabla _Flash Back

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Perspectivas después de múltiples encuentros.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Corriente esplendorosa**

.

"Alguien que confunde los dones de su familia con su propio poder"

Una onda expansiva se levantaba con el primer embate, donde utilizan una gran cantidad de bombas con su compañero. El rubio dirigía notoriamente a un Tobi que se preparaba para atacar con las creaciones del artista, aquél Uchiha poseía los mismos ojos que le habían atado con anterioridad; a pertenecer a akatsuki. Era algo superior el propio arte que Kisame le había descrito como familiar. Algo que no podía concebir…Ni asimilar.

El trabajo duro que había tenido que hacer fue derrotado por los caprichos de la herencia, llegando ahora una oportunidad de demostrar la superioridad del arte efímero sobre aquella visual.

Después de tanto tiempo lo lograría. Solo podía ver como le seguía en cada paso, como su estrategia estaba siendo timada por él. La defensa de su arte era superior a todo, era por lo que había luchado toda su vida, por demostrar la belleza de aquello.

El final se acercaba cada vez mas recibiendo sus altibajos durante el choque, todo culminó al ver como había sobrevivido a su carga de arcilla mayor no quedaba más. Pronto se despojó de sus prendas descubriendo para sorpresa el menor de los Uchiha otras fauces sobre su corazón. Todo lo que había vivido de nada se arrepentía, recientemente se había dado cuenta que él también gozaba de "sentimientos" fuertes que residieran en su bóveda, remembrando algo de lo último que por fin alguien llamó su atención como artista…

.  
_._

_Viajando a través de los vientos cambiantes se mantenía tranquilo, inmuto acostado sobre aquella enorme creación, su arte que le transportaba en aquellos días libres, donde no tenía mínimo interés en nada. _

_Desde que Sasori había muerto no le gustaba mucho el pasar tiempo en la guarida, o con su compañero, siempre salía en busca de nuevas cosas… Pronto se levantó ligeramente apoyando sus manos sobre la bestia, para mirar un pueblo enorme, con un castillo._

_Eran usuales ya que muchos señores feudales distribuían sus tierras, pronto formó una imagen en su mente, rodeándole una nube de polvo para verse cambiados sus colores de piel, ojos y cabello, siendo unos hilos negros los que adornaban su espalda cuando su mano sustrajo la atadura, mostrándose una sonrisa en su faz, siendo una pigmentación mas bronceada. Sus vestimentas se encontraban oscuras. Sus orbes verdes sobresalían en su faz._

_Saltó para dejarse caer en picada junto con sus cosas, ascendiendo sus cabellos. Cayó ejecútando una pirueta a la entrada del sitial, fijando su mirada en el lugar. _

_─ Supongo podré pasar un rato Hmm… No tener misiones es un fastidio. ─ Emanó afilando sus orbes hacia los establecimientos iniciando camino._

_Llegó a una especie de parque, donde se alzaba elegante la vegetación, así como las fuentes de agua que caían escasamente en el césped. Dejó su mochila en una banca, sentándose para contemplar el panorama. Ciertamente no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que hacer en ese lugar, aún así era una ciudad prospera en el país del viento._

_Pronto miró pasar una serie de jóvenes, grabando cada una de las imágenes en su mente paso sus manos a la mochila sacando una enorme libreta, al igual que unos gises capturando cual impresión aquella escena que visualizo con su paisaje completo. En ágiles movimientos que fluían como el viento en toda ocasión, aumentando y descendiendo su velocidad._

_"Eso si que es no tener otra cosa que hacer." manifestó en sus pensamientos frunciendo su faz, deteniéndose una chica a observar como dibujaba._

_─ ¡Qué hermoso! ─ Musitó asombrada la joven._

_Sin embargo, el otro en su soberbia se mantuvo en silencio. Había escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces, de tantas personas que ya no le interesaba, pronto dio vuelta a la hoja en vista de haber terminado el anterior levantando su mirada en busca de algo._

_─ ¿Me has escuchado? ─ Cuestionó con su voz aun amable sonriendo, aquella joven poseía unos cabellos negros, nativa de ese lugar, al no ver respuesta frunció el seño ascendiendo. _

_– Algún día… verás que desearás alguien te diga esa clase de palabras – Resopló indignada pues le habían insultado al ignorarle._

_El chico solo subió la mirada para ver como se retiraba formándose una gran sonrisa en su faz._

_─ No necesito de eso, Hmm…Ni siquiera de mis compañeros Hmm – Musitó mirando hacia la fuente dibujándola para poner a aquella chica que le había cuestionado sentada en ella._

_─ Recuerdos, Hmm ─ Emanó cerrando la libreta, comenzando a caminar a la salida de la ciudad, no había encontrado nada interesante, pronto se encontró recorriendo las calles topándose con una imagen que capturó su atención._

_Una joven rubia que traía cuatro coletas que acentuaban su rostro haciéndolo mas aniñado, no pudo evitar pararse a contemplar incluso como caminaba algo atónito grabando esa imagen en su retina, girándose incluso al ver como le pasaba de largo junto con otro individuo. Pronto regresó su vista al frente para continuar con su trayecto._

_─ Esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo… Hmm, ¿yo arrepentirme?… Esa mocosa no sabía con quien estaba tratando Hmm ─ Mencionó con notable molestia pasando su mano a una de las bolsas de arcilla para liberar una imponente ave._

_Subió a ella, retirándose del lugar. Aquella joven se encontraba en entrega de un material al feudal del lugar, junto con su hermano, lo único que hicieron fue presentarse entregando lo mandado, para después emprender su viaje de regreso._

_._

_– Temari… ¿Segura que puedes irte sola a Konoha? ¿No será mejor que te acompañe? Recuerda que volveremos aquí… – Interrogó con un tono de preocupación notándose unas gotitas de sudor en su faz._

_– Yo puedo cuidarme sola – Aseveró enfocando sus orbes verdes cual navajas en el chico._

_– Esta bien – Musitó el castaño para así separarse en la entrada en diferentes direcciones. _

_._

_El rubio por su lado se encontraba ya en la guarida no había tardado tanto en llegar debido a que tenía un límite y lo tenía contemplado con exactitud. Se encontraba ya en su cuarto contemplando sus creaciones del día, un acto instintivo se apoderó de él llevando arcilla a sus manos para empezarle a dar forma a una pequeña figura con forma de rosa depositándola en un vaso para contemplarla..._

_─ Se denota mi aburrimiento, Hmm ─ Sentenció para ver a Tobi entrar a su habitación._

_─ ¿Deidara-sempai, mañana saldrás? ─ preguntó sonriendo bajo su mascara ante un evidentemente molesto Deidara que se enojaba ante la invasión a su privacidad, además de que continuaba con su apariencia falsa en esos momentos. ─ Dei…Deidara - sempai ¿Se ha teñido el cabello? – Cuestionó sacando de su enfado al artista que voltea al espejo notando su situación. _

_─ No, solo no tenia nada que hacer… experimente Hmm ─ masculló con cierto nerviosismo parándose a empujar al chico fuera de su cuarto en un azote de la puerta sellando el cuarto – ¡Y no Vuelvas! Hmm – Sentenció tirándose en su cama con la faz fruncida._

_._

_Pasó algo de tiempo para cuando el chico volvió a la misma ciudad, le encantaba las construcciones así como los diferentes paisajes que había. Para su suerte el mismo lugar de siempre se encontraba vació, esta vez llevaba un color café en el cabello completamente suelto, sus ojos los cambio por sus naturales posándose en el lugar apoyando la libreta en una de sus piernas._

_Comenzó a ilustrar un atardecer en el lugar a pesar de que se trataba de una mañana armónica, pronto escuchó unos pasos avecinarse hacia él. _

_– Qué hermoso… ─ Susurró una voz femenina agachándose al nivel del rostro del chico que seguía sin prestar atención moviendo con agilidad su mano._

_─ Esa es concentración, impresionante ─ Dijo la chica ascendiendo para sentarse un lado valorando el dibujo, a pesar de encontrarse tanto tiempo ignorando a la chica esa se mantenía ahí, pronto alzo su mirada topándose con aquella que vio pasar hace mucho tiempo. _

_"Acaso es residente" pensó el rubio temblando su pupila, mientras la chica le observaba con una sonrisa._

_– Es hermoso… bueno, nos vemos… ─ Finalizó la rubia haciendo un ademán para retirarse en pos de un puesto cercano._

_Pronto ascendió el chico algo nervioso, aquella persona se le había acercado y le pareció hermosa, que le estaba pasando, solo un suspiro confirmo lo que temía involuntariamente._

_"Me parece linda" pensó llevando su vista a la banca. _

_"Algún día veraz que desearas alguien te diga esa clase de palabras" vino a su mente junto con la imagen de la rubia en lugar de aquella chica que las convoco._

_Emprendió retirada hacia las afueras repitiendo el proceso de escape para encontrarse en un área cercana a la ciudad, pero con aires de soledad… _

_Sacó rápidamente aquella libreta empezando a dibujar en aquel atardecer a la joven rubia, era un recuerdo más, pronto culminó observándolo, vaya corrientes del destino que le habían llevado a ver a una desconocida y es mas, identificarla._

.  
.

Una obra de carne y hueso había llamado su atención, ya no la volvería a apreciar… sin embargo por el amor a un arte la conoció.

─ ¡Mi arte… es la explosión! ─ Musitó mirando de frente aquellos ojos que le habían desafiado, a aquellos que les mostraría la verdadera esencia de su arte, autoinmolándose para crear una explosión de magnitudes colosales, levantando aquellas corrientes esplendorosas que avisaban a los alrededores del suceso…

"Que hermoso… esto es arte, mi concentración y mi ser".

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
